The present invention relates to a series motor with a commutator and commutating winding, in particular for a braked power tool with a universal motor, having a stator which has a stator plate bundle that forms a closed yoke, having at least two field windings and at least one commutating winding, which are laid into grooves of the stator plate bundle.
A motor of this kind is known, for example, from EP 0 471 038 B1.
The known motor can be switched between motor mode and braking mode, commutating windings being provided which allow, in braking mode, rapid short-circuit braking due to autonomous self-excitation.
A series motor of similar design is known from DE 43 07 357 A1.
A feature common to the known motors is the fact that the commutating windings are laid into grooves in the stator plate bundle, the winding bundles projecting with each of their axial ends beyond the stator plate bundle. Since the field windings are usually guided around the commutating windings, the result is an increase in physical size, since the larger field winding bundles rest on the ends of the commutating windings which project out from the stator plate bundles.
Particularly in the case of universal motors which are used in power tools, however, the physical size of a motor for a specific defined output is a critical parameter. Even a lengthening of the motor by only a few millimeters is viewed as extraordinarily disadvantageous.